Dragons
Dragons are a large and powerful, avian-reptilian, divine-species. They were created for the sole purpose of serving their master, Set, the God of Destruction and Chaos, giving them the rare ability to think, speak and act for themselves. Although seeming rather beast-like, they are profoundly intelligent, capable of speech, written language, and comprehending other languages. They were rendered almost extinct by Humans before the 14th Century, until the 26th Century when they have resurfaced in New Europa under the protection of the Demigods. Physicalities Basic physicalities Dragons are large, scaled creatures, with long, slender extremities, and thin, bat-like wings. They have three sharp talons and one vestigial digit known as a dewclaw on each of their legs, as evidenced by their written language: all of the character symbols consist of a maximum of three scratches and sometimes a dot from the dewclaw. They have large horns and crests on the crown of their skull and spinal plates along their backs, and are several times larger than any human. The tip of their tails are sharped as arrowheads and are fan-like in appearance with dagger-like spines, and can pack a fatal punch if the enemy is struck. Dragons also have venom glands above the upper two canines in the mouth - this venom is extremely potent and effects the nervous system of the victim, causing extreme contraction of the muscles and eventually cardiac arrest and suffocation as a result. Gender differences Females have both forelegs and hindlegs, whilst males only possess hindlegs; this is an evolutionary trait as males are the ones who care for and protect the nests, which are often in caves with low ceilings, whilst females hunt alone outside. Males are also generally smaller than females. Coloration A dragon's scale coloration is often associated with its natural habitat, but is not universally indicative as sometimes colour can be inherited. Scale coloration ranges from muddy brown and leafy green to icy blue and vibrant gold. Breathing fire and ice The breath of a dragon is not a magical thing that spread out of no-where but had a more scientific explanation. When the food a dragon has eaten is digested Methane gas (CH4) is produced; the dragon stores this gas in a gas bladder/lung. In their throat they possess a fire gland that contains naturally occurring Phosphorus (P4) that has the propriety to ignite in fire at the contact of air. When the dragon wants to breathe fire, the methane is released from the gas bladder/lung via the throat and is ignited by the phosphorus. This results in a jet of flame so hot it can melt stone, steel and flesh. However, some dragons have the inborn ability to breath ice rather than fire. This is an extremely rare mutation and is often considered a gift from the gods. The explanation for this resides also in the food that the dragon ingests. The food is broken down in the stomach, producing Nitrogen gas (N2). The gas is then compressed inside their gas bladder/lung. When a dragon needs to freeze an opponent, the highly compressed nitrogen is released from the gas bladder/lung via the throat and, when the gas comes into contact with the air, it decompresses at an unimaginable speed. That result an endothermic reaction, creating a cone of ice that causes instant ice burn and frost bite upon contact with the victim, freezing them solid. Notable dragons *Andraste *Slenaakah *Shulspaan *Iizin *Vahzahkrii *Hahnuheim *Ulvahriin *Aazdremyah *Sahraan *Junkah * Qokendov * Nahllaas * Sahqonshul * Oddiin * Zindronin * Yolviing * Krahkoor Category:Species